Just One Kiss
|song= Just One Kiss |image= Just one kiss.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=Twinkle Bell |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 6 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki Just one kiss　一度だけだけど One more kiss　足りないんだ Kiss and kiss　重ねただけ　なぜか Fallin sick　不安になる 月夜に黒い影が　まるで伸びた 獣の爪 薄く引っ掻いて　垂れた欲望 すうっと浮かんでぼやけた... ピンと尖った針の先 震えたまま　呻いた百合 花瓶の中　あふれた愛 軋む身体 唐突に終わる夢 Kiss and sing　すり合わせた先は Big bad beast 　赴くまま 月夜にすすり泣いた まるで折れた　岸辺の花 強く引っぱって　ちぎる一夜 すうっと沈んだ駆け引き... Yeah... ピントずれ　そのまま切る ファインダーごし　濡れる瞳 一瞬でとらえられて 落ちた先は... 唐突に終わる夢 Source - English = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki Just one kiss, just one time, but One more kiss, that won't be enough Kiss and kiss, over and over again, and somehow we're Fallin' sick, all coiled up inside The dark shadows of the moonlit night stretched out like a beast's claws Lightly scratching at me with dripping desire, and left me softly suspended in a blur... Anixous, quivering fingers Guiding a needle's tip Love overflowing from within the creaking vase of my body. And then the dream suddenly ended Kiss and see as our bodies grind together we become a big bad beast I was like a snapped flower on the shore Crying out on that moonlit night You pulled me tightly into your arms, and arrested me with your vow Beguiled, I was gently pulled under... Yeah... I'll sever the pinpoint gap that separates us Searching across and distance with shimmering eyes And seizing the moment, I'll sink deeper with you... Until the dream suddenly ends Source }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki Just one kiss 一度だけだから One more kiss 足りないんだ Kiss and kiss 重ねただけなぜか Fall in sick 不安になる 月夜に黒い影がまるで伸びた獣の爪 薄くひっかいてたれた欲望 すうっと浮かんでぼやけた ピンと尖った針の先 震えたまま呻いた百合 花瓶のなか溢れた愛 軋む体　唐突に終わる夢 Just one sin 一度だけいつも One more sin 足りないんだ Kiss and sin すり合わせた先は Big bad beast おもむくまま 月夜にすすり泣いたまるで折れた岸辺の花 強くひっぱって千切る一夜 すうっと沈んだかけひき ピントずれそのまま切る ファインダー越し濡れる瞳 一瞬で捕らえられて 落ちた先は唐突に終わる夢 ピンと尖った針の先 震えたまま呻いた百合 花瓶のなか溢れた愛 軋む体　唐突に終わる ピントずれそのまま切る ファインダー越し濡れる瞳 一瞬で捕らえられて 落ちた先は唐突に終わる夢 Source - English = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kururugi Satsuki Just one kiss! Only once, so One more kiss! It’s not enough Kiss and kiss! It’s just a light touch, but somehow Fall in sick! I’m anxious The dark shadow in this moonlit night is like a beast’s claws This dripping desire is lightly scratching me And making my mind blurred A perfectly sharpened needle’s tip A trembling Lilium lets out a moan This love overflowed from within the vase And scraped my body, this dream will suddenly end Just one sin! Only once is One more sin! Never enough Kiss and sin! Our tongues rubbing together A big bad beast is what we’ll become I was like a broken flower crying on the moonlit shore One night with you put me back together I softly sank into your game Taking your photo even without focus Seeing your wet eyes through the viewfinder Captured in this moment Before it falls down, the dream suddenly ends A perfectly sharpened needle’s tip A trembling Lilium lets out a moan This love overflowed from within the vase And scraped my body, this dream will suddenly Taking your photo even without focus Seeing your wet eyes through the viewfinder Captured in this moment Before it falls down, the dream suddenly ends Source }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|213 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|304 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|561 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Category:Songs Category:Twinkle Bell Category:Regular Song Category:Satsuki Kururugi Category:Mutsuki Kururugi